Korenaga Miki
|image = Korenagapng.jpg |caption = Korenaga Miki, April 2012 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 161cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer, futsal player |active = 2004-present |agency = (2004-2012) (2012-) |label = (2004-2010) |acts = Hello Pro Egg, Ongaku Gatas, Gatas Brilhantes H.P. |group = Hello Pro Egg |join = June 20, 2004 |generation = 1st Generation |left = January 27, 2008 |days = 3 Years, 7 Months, 8 Days |twitter = |instagram = }}Korenaga Miki (是永美記) is a Japanese futsal player for the team Orange Bonds G.B. She is a former member and leader of Hello Pro Egg, through which she played for the Hello! Project futsal team Gatas Brilhantes H.P. and was a member of its associated idol group Ongaku Gatas. Biography In June 2004, Korenaga joined Hello Pro Egg along with 31 other girls after successfully passing the Hello Pro Egg Audition 2004 for her football skills, and as the oldest girl, she became their leader. In August 10, 2004, it was announced that 4 girls were selected to become futsal trainees for Gatas Brilhantes H.P.http://web.archive.org/web/20040810181358/http://www.up-front-works.jp/info_biyuu_05.html Soon after, on August 14-15, it was announced that she and Kawashima Miyuki, whom both were futsal trainees, joined the team as full fledged players. Korenaga became an important player for Gatas Brilhantes H.P., and was their top scorer. She also appeared with the Eggs at concerts, and made her debut with Ongaku Gatas. From October 3 to October 11, 2007, she appeared in the stage play Heisei Revolution ~Back to the Byakkotai~ alongside Yoshizawa Hitomi, Satoda Mai, Inaba Atsuko, Shibata Ayumi, and Fukuda Kanon.Official Gekijyo Page On January 27, 2008, she graduated from Hello Pro Egg to concentrate on Ongaku Gatas and Gatas Brillhantes H.P. On March 31, all of Elder Club graduated from Hello! Project. However, Ongaku Gatas continued fanclub activities as a part of M-line club."HOME." (in Japanese). M-line club official site. 2009-04-05. (Archived) From November 4 to November 8, 2009, she appeared in the stage play Rintoshite! alongside Miyoshi Erika, Sainen Mia, Kitahara Sayaka, and Sano Kaori.Official Gekijyo Page When Ongaku Gatas discontinued activities and left M-line club at the end of March 2010,"Ｍ－ｌｉｎｅ ｃｌｕｂよりお知らせです。" (in Japanese). M-line club official site. 2009-12-28. Korenaga continued playing for Gatas Brilhantes H.P. until their final game in 2015."吉澤ひとみ、フットサルチーム『ガッタス』活動休止を発表 11年の歴史に幕" (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2015-02-09."Concerning Gatas Brilhantes H.P." (in English). UP-FRONT LINK (via Facebook). 2015-02-09. At the start of 2016, Korenaga founded a successor futsal team to Gatas Brilhantes H.P. named Orange Bonds G.B."チームについて" (in Japanese). Orange Bonds G.B. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Korenaga Miki (是永美記) *'Nickname:' Korekore (コレコレ), Koretty (コレティ), Korechan (コレちゃん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Tokyo Prefecture, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 161 cm *'Western Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Eastern Zodiac:' Ox *'Former Ongaku Gatas Color:' Blue *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Egg (2004–2008) **Elder Club (2008–2009) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2004–2015) ***Ongaku Gatas (2007–2010) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Sports in general, listening to music *'Special skill': General sports (especially futsal) *'Charm point: '''navel *Favorite food: Sushi, Orange, okonomiyaki, Spicy (Shichimi) *Favorite subject: Physical Education, Geography *'History of sports:''' Futsal (Gatas), soccer (small 2 to 6 small), Volleyball (junior high), handball (high school), Sepaktakraw (college age) Singles Participated In Ongaku Gatas *Narihajimeta Koi no BELL *Yattarouze! *Come Together *READY! KICK OFF!! Albums Participated in Ongaku Gatas *1st GOODSAL Works Theater *2007 Heisei Revolution ~Back to the Byakkotai~ (平成レボリューション～バック トゥ ザ・白虎隊) *2009 Rintoshite! (凛として！) Trivia *Her Gatas Brilhantes H.P. uniform number was #7 (July 2005-March 2015) and was previously #23 (August 2004-May 2005). *She was Gatas Brilhantes H.P.'s top scorer. Gallery *Gallery:Korenaga Miki Honorary Titles References External Links *Twitter *Instagram es:Korenaga Miki Category:Elder Club Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:1985 Births Category:2009 Departures Category:Blood Type A Category:Members from Tokyo Category:November Births Category:2004 Additions Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Ongaku Gatas Category:Scorpio Category:Group Leaders Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Korenaga Miki Category:Blue Member Color Category:Ox